Itazura amai
by Haki-chan
Summary: Em uma travessura do destino,Kagome e Inuyasha dividem o mesmo apartamento.Ela,uma garota com crises de humor,ele,um conquistador encrenqueiro.O que saíra disso com os dois morando sob o MESMO teto juntos?Romance descontrolado e muito humor!Confiram!
1. Surpresa

**Disclaimer: **Os direitos da série Inuyasha são da Rumiko-san, a fic é exclusivamente uma loucura que saiu da cabeça de uma ficwriter maluca sem ter mais o que fazer...

¤---------------¤----------------¤fic de Inuyasha¤-------------¤-------------¤

**¤--------------**escrita por Haki**--------------¤**

Obs: o que está escrito entre parênteses são comentários da Kagome

¤--------------------¤

_**Itazura amai**_

**__**

**Capítulo 1**

Surpresa

-Puff... - bufava Kagome enquanto riscava mais um anúncio de apartamento no jornal.

Tinha acabado de conseguir uma vaga na faculdade de Tókio e precisava de um lugar para morar em suas redondezas. Assim facilitaria um pouco o "início de sua vida" como caloura (O que no começo parecia ser muito fácil...)

Agora ali estava ela, caminhando vagarosamente enquanto segurava o jornal com "classificado de apartamentos". Bem... o que dizer dos últimos lugares que havia checado?

O primeiro era muito bonito, com uma vista muito agradável, mas ficava ao lado da linha do trem (Aah... não. A idéia de insônia causada por trens ambulantes não é nem um pouco agradável!). Então, por princípios pessoais, digamos assim, foi riscado da lista.

O segundo era limpo, agradável e transmitia um doce ar caseiro. Mas infelizmente (Leia-se: infelizmente palavra usada como sinônimo de uma desgraça na vida), ficava exatamente ao lado de um bar (Com a mesma bela aparência que uma toca de barata teria. Talvez, só talvez, era um pouco pior...), onde haviam bêbados caídos no chão, outros gritando "Iepá" e uns terceiros que a estavam fitando de uma maneira muito suspeita.

Então, por motivos "razoáveis", teve que se ser riscado da lista também.

Enfim, o terceiro apartamento parecia perfeito, com uma bela visão, atendentes educados, sem linhas de trens e sem bêbados suspeitos... parecia um paraíso! (Lembrem-se do velho, porém sábio ditado: as aparências enganam.)

Quando já fechava a porta do seu "quase" apartamento, saía toda feliz, certa de que ali poderia ser feliz para o resto de sua vida... ou pelo menos até terminar a faculdade. Porém (Sempre tem um porém para atrapalhar a nossa vida ¬¬), é "atropelada" por uma mulher nua (?) que havia saído correndo do apartamento de seu 'vizinho'.

"Ah, mas isso é normal não é mesmo? Mulheres nuas e histéricas sempre saem correndo da casa dos vizinhos, certo?" – pensava Kagome tentando evitar que seu lindo sonho de "casa feliz" não desmoronasse.

Pena que não adiantou. Logo em seguida sai um homem também em uma situação "indiscreta" (Se indiscreta é um termo usado quando um homem está nu e imitando um bode, sim, este é o termo certo então...), a atropela também (Vamos festejar, hoje é o dia de atropelar Kagome's o/) indo atrás da moça que saiu anteriormente.

Bom, até aí a situação já não era mais tão "normal" não é mesmo? E novamente ela se vê obrigada a abandonar mais uma 'possível' moradia (E ainda dizem que vizinhos contam muito na hora de escolher uma casa ¬¬'')

Já estava sem esperanças, todos os classificados do jornal em sua mão tinha um grande "x" vermelho.

Até que enquanto caminha pela rua...

-SPLAFT!-

Um folheto voa diretamente no meio da cara de Kagome (o/) escrito:

"_Apartamento:_

_2 quartos_

_1 banheiro_

_1 cozinha_

_1 sala_

_Inclui lavanderia, ou a chamada "área de serviço"_

_Situado no bairro Sengoku Jidai, Rua Shikon no Tama, nº500._

_Tratar com Toutousai: 7031-9400."_

-Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Será que fin... - BONG!

Uma senhora aparentando ter uns 70 e tantos anos, passava pela rua com sua bengala, quando ouve uma garota histérica berrando "ai meu Deus...", então o que a senhora fez? Sem hesitar, bateu com toda a sua força a bengala na cabeça da garota. (Obs Inútil do dia: cuidado com as "senhoras de idade", agora elas andam armadas.)

-P-por que fez isso senhora? – choramingava Kagome enquanto massageava a área dolorida.

-Como porquê! Não sabe que é pecado chamar o nome Dele à toa? Esses jovens de hoje em dia, parecem que nunca receberam uma boa educação...

-Mas não era à toa! Eu estava fel...

-E não me interrompa mocinha! Não se deve erguer a voz à uma pessoa mais velha...

Uma enorme gota escorria pelo rosto da garota ao ver que aquilo duraria horas (Tá brincando? Horas é pouco! Isso tomou ¼ de ¼ da metade da minha vida!)

Então, sutilmente ela se desvencilha da senhora disfarçando sua fuga... ou, em outras palavras, ela sai correndo como uma louca, assustando a senhora.

Quando finalmente se viu sozinha (e sem pessoas me encarando assim -- Õ.O""), Kagome tirou "delicadamente" seu celular do bolso e ligou para o número do folheto.

"-Alou? Toutousai falando!"

-Ahn, olá, eu queria saber se o seu anúncio de apartamento ainda está valendo...

"-Mas claro que está! E você leu a maior vantagem?"

-Hein? – ela volta a ler o folheto, vendo ao pé da folha em destaque: "**ATENÇÃO: Localização perto da faculdade de Tókio!**" – Ah, sim, vim sim.

"-E deixe-me adivinhar...você é uma estudante de lá, certo?"

-Sim! Como o senhor adivinhou?

"-Ohoho, segredo minha cara. Então não perca tempo! Venha falar pessoalmente comigo! Meu escritório fica na rua Espadachin número 301."

-Ué... – ela olha para a placa que indicava o nome da rua em que estava – mas é justamente onde estou...

-Tcharans!

-...quê O.o''?

Sim, estranhamente ela estava bem em frente ao 'escritório'. O lugar parecia meio abandonado (meio abandonado teias de aranha + poeira + cartazes descolando... ¬¬), mas ela não ligou muito para isso. Estava encantada demais com as fotos do apartamento.

Nisso passou cerca de uma hora conversando com Toutosai, combinando os detalhes da venda. Enquanto fechavam negócio, ele mencionava a cada quinze segundos a "vantagem de ser perto da faculdade". (certo, nem um gravador repetiria tanto como ele fazia...)

Enfim, o negócio foi fechado e cabia à nova moradora ir para o seu novo lar.

Ao chegar lá, a surpresa: (tam-tam-tam!)

O apartamento era exatamente como nas fotos, lindo, articulado, perfeito! (incrível como quando você já passou pelas piores coisas, a vida parece melhorar!)

Assim, já se sentindo a 'dona do apartamento', Kagome tirou os sapatos e começou a rodopiar pelo apartamento vazio (Que foi? Todo mundo tem um sonho secreto não tem? u.u)

Mas algo, ou melhor, alguém, a interrompeu de seus devaneios.

Um jovem de longos cabelos prateados, usando um boné vermelho, entrou no apartamento subitamente.

Os dois ficam atônitos, um olhando o outro por um breve momento, até que falam ao mesmo tempo:

-Quem é você!

(gota)

-Me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

-Inuyasha Amamiya.

E novamente falam juntos:

-O que está fazendo no meu apartamento!

-O.O'-

-O apartamento é MEU! – respondem em uníssono.

-Eu paguei por ele! – até parecem que tinham combinado, falavam as mesmas coisas e ao mesmo tempo. (não, esse não é um daquele fenômenos coletivos viu ¬¬')

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

**_Continua..._**

**------------¤--------------------------------¤--------------------**

**No próximo capítulo:  
**

"_Entre um a dez, quais as chances disso acontecer comigo?... onze ¬¬"_

"_O que foi garota! Eu sei que sou bonito, mas tente se controlar." _

"_Ok, vamos fazer um trato. Mas eu vou querer algo em troca..."_

"_Seu avô era um tranbiqueiro safado de quinta categoria?"_


	2. Acordo para dois

_**Disclaimer: **_Anou...como dizer isso? Não, por mais que eu queira, os direitos de Inuyasha não me pertencem (e ainda dizem que querer é poder ¬¬).

-------------------------fic de Inuyasha---------------------

**--------**escrito por Haki**-------**

_**Itazura amai**_

_Capitulo 2_

_Acordo para dois_

_-...-_

Um silêncio se concentrou entre os dois indivíduos no apartamento. Segundos em seguida, uma brisa passou por eles. Minutos depois, uma mosquinha zumbi no cômodo.

-Ahhhh! Chega disso! Está parecendo aqueles filmes de velho oeste! ¬¬'

-Tem alguma coisa CONTRA esses filmes? – interrompe Inuyasha franzindo o cenho.

(gota )

-Afinal, o que isso tem a ver com o que estávamos falando? u.u'

-Verdade, melhor irmos ao que realmente interessa... SAIA DO MEU APARTAMENTO!

-Quê? Eu já disse que paguei por ele! Um senhor muito simpático (e tagarela u.u') me vendeu! E nem adianta tentar me contrariar, porque já está tudo acertado!

Por um breve momento parece que algo iluminou a mente de Inuyasha. (tenho quase certeza que São Nunca desceu à Terra nessa hora ¬¬).

- Feh! Já sei o que aconteceu... velhote sacana! Sabia que era golpe...

(Kami-sama O.O! Agora é certeza! Inuyasha teve um pensamento inteligente! Coitado do ser que 'afofou' a queda de São Nunca ...)

-O... que você disse?

-Além de surda é burra também? 'Tá na cara que o velhote deu o golpe em nós! Deve ter vendido a nós dois e... maldição! Vamos até o escritório dele agora!

Sem nem ter tempo de reclamar, Inuyasha saiu correndo pela porta em direção ao escritório, enquanto 'arrastava' Kagome pelo braço (vocês sabem qual a sensação de um louco correr 5 quilômetros te arrastando como se fosse um saco de batatas? Não? Acreditem, não queiram descobrir ¬¬).

Mas... ao chegar no escritório eles tem uma surpresa... (ok, devia ser racionalmente proibido acontecer tantas surpresas, ou melhor, DESGRAÇAS, com uma única pessoa em um único dia... Isso pelo menos para pessoas racionais.)

(Está explicado porque isso só acontece comigo ¬¬).

A porta enferrujada da loja estava trancada, e com um bilhete pregado nela:

"_Este escritório está fechado indefinidamente. Nos mudamos para algum outro lugar e não temos data prevista de volta._

_Com carinho, Toutosai."_

-O-O' - expressão de Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Não... acredito... – suspirou Kagome enquanto caía sentada no chão.

-Bah! O velhote só tinha cara de idiota... fugiu com o nosso dinheiro e ainda tem a cara de pau de deixar esse aviso!

A essa altura do dia, o sol brilhava intensamente no céu, gerando um forte calor no ambiente (sabe aqueles dias que dá para fritar um ovo na calçada?).

"Ai... por que será que... parece que o mundo está girando? Estou zonza..."

-FLUPY-

Kagome sente um leve peso em sua cabeça, só então percebe que Inuyasha jogou o boné que usava em sua cabeça.

-Use isto, está muito calor...

Kagome ficou estupefata. Ainda surpresa, mantinha seu olhar parado sobre Inuyasha.

-O que foi garota! Eu sei que sou bonito, mas tente se controlar.

-O QUE! Ò.Ó''''''''

-Vamos voltar ao apartamento.

E novamente o hanyou sai correndo arrastando a garota (Entre um a dez, quais as chances disso acontecer comigo?... onze ¬¬)

Já eram quase seis horas da tarde e ainda não encontravam a solução para aquilo. O motivo? Pensem bem, para se chegar a uma solução em um problema entre duas pessoas, é preciso que cheguem a um acordo, certo?

E se as duas pessoas passam duas horas apenas berrando "saia do MEU apartamento!", "Eu vi primeiro!", "Você é idiota!", entre outras coisas mais, obviamente não se chegava a solução nenhuma.

-Escute garota, eu vou ser generoso com você e vou deixar que fique aqui alguns dias, até que arranje outro lugar para morar. Mas depois disso, VÁ EMBORA!

-E por que EU tenho que ir e VOCÊ ficar?

-Uh! E ainda pergunta! Porque eu sou mais eu, lógico u.u

- ¬¬'

-BLAAM!-

De repente a porta do apartamento se abre e vários homens de macacão azul entram carregando caixotes de mudança. Em fila eles vão descarregando tudo no lugar. Um deles, ainda vai até Kagome e pede que ela assine um papel, o que prontamente ela assina sem entender muito bem a situação (eu podia jurar que eles lembram muito aqueles duendes dos contos de fadas o.o')

Quando finalmente terminam de descarregar tudo, eles vão embora de um em um.

-Mas o que está acont------?

Inuyasha já ia exigir explicações, mas o último carregador o ignora fechando a porta em sua cara.

-Heyy! Volte aqui!

Eis então que o homenzinho abre a porta, apenas com a cabeça para dentro do apartamento:

-Perdão senhor... ia dizer alguma coisa?

-O que acha! – grita Inuyasha com uma veia pulsando violentamente em sua testa.

-... - o homem fica uns instantes olhando para Inuyasha – acho que não. – e novamente bate a porta na cara do hanyou.

-Ora seu...!

-Hahaha, gostei dele!

-Do que está rindo! Não sabe que estamos com mais um problema!

-Não, peraí! As pessoas baterem a porta na sua cara é um problema seu, não me envolva nisso.

-Calada! Ainda não notou que eles descarregaram as NOSSAS mudanças aqui!

-Ai, kami-sama...

-Bom, agora sim você vai ter que fazer o que eu disse! Porque mesmo não querendo admitir, sabe que eu paguei legalmente, e foi você quem caiu no golpe...

-...

Estranhando o silêncio da garota, só então ele percebeu as lágrimas por trás da franja dela. Sem saber o que fazer, ele começou a ficar nervoso:

-Nã-não chore!

-E o quer que eu faça? Quer que eu ria quando estou sendo despejada por você sem ter para onde ir!

Se nessa hora Kagome estivesse olhando Inuyasha, ela iria ver a mudança de expressão que ele fez. Por um momento, abandonou aquele olhar desconfiado para então olhá-la preocupado.

-Pode... ficar aqui.

-Hein? O que você disse...? – "Eu escutei direito? Não... acho que preciso limpar melhor os ouvidos ¬¬"

-FIQUE AQUI E NÃO CHORE! – brandia ele ainda um pouco corado.

-O.O O-obrigada... eu acho...

-Feh. Mas tem uma coisa.

Instintivamente ela pergunta (não sei porque, mas tenho certeza que vou me arrepender de perguntar...):

-Que coisa?

-Ok, vamos fazer um trato. Você fica, mas eu vou querer algo em troca... – antes de terminar de falar, ele visualiza as vestes de Kagome – Tire as roupas.

-Nani!

Nessa exata hora, um problema foi identificado no setor C do cérebro de Kagome: travou. Vamos reiniciar... Erro! Erro!

-BONG!-

-Por quê... fez isso sua maluca?

Kagome arfava segurando um dos caixotes da mudança após 'arremessá-lo' na cabeça do Inuyasha enquanto este se escondia atrás das outras caixas.

-Seu tarado enganador de donzelas inocentes!

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou tarado porcaria nenhuma. Em segundo, não tem nenhuma donzela inocente aqui (eu ainda mato ele por essa ¬¬). E em terceiro... – ele pára de falar ao ver Kagome erguer mais um caixote.

-Vamos, pode continuar! O que está esperando?

Inuyasha engole em seco, imaginando o próximo caixote que iria acertá-lo, mas continua (corajosamente):

-Em terceiro, você é uma doida varrida que não consegue nem saber quando um velhote está tentando te passar a perna!

Ao lembrar que caíra tão estupidamente naquilo, ela perde as forças aos poucos, abaixando o caixote enquanto sentava no chão.

-Mas... ele lembrava muito o meu avô...

-... – o hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto uma gota escorria em seu rosto – seu avô era um tranbiqueiro safado de quinta categoria?

-Claro que não! Mas... era só uma impressão pelo visto.

-Huh... talvez não. Desde que eu me lembro, o velhote tinha aquele ar de avô... mesmo sendo um golpista ¬¬

-Você já o conhecia?

-... Ele era amigo do meu pai.

Depois disso, ficou um estranho silêncio no ar. O que prontamente Inuyasha quebrou automaticamente:

-Sobre a condição de você ficar aqui...

-Se disse aquilo de novo, eu quebro o seu nariz...

-Era brincadeira, sua maluca! ¬¬

-Aliás, eu tenho nome viu! Não me chame de maluca, doida varrida e mais sei lá o quê que você tem me chamado desde que me viu, me chame de KAGOME!

-Maluca é melhor ¬¬ - (acho que eu estaria fazendo um favor à humanidade matando ele ¬¬)- mas a condição é de que, já que a _senhorita_ quer tanto ficar aqui, fique e arrume as NOSSAS mudanças no apartamento.

Kagome olhou vidrada para as caixas (aquilo só para se ter uma idéia, superava a muralha da China em tamanho!).

Lentamente ela se levanta, andando ao redor da mudança como se estivesse calculando quanto tempo levaria (o resto da minha vida no mínimo), e parou em frente à porta de um dos quartos:

-Certo, eu vou fazer isso...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Inuyasha deu um arrogante sorriso vitorioso sobre ela.

-Mas para ser mais justo, por esse trabalho todo eu mereço ficar com o quarto maior!

Rápida como um tiro, ela entrou dentro do quarto e fechou a porta correndo, apenas ouvindo os berros de protesto de Inuyasha do lado de fora do cômodo.

-Hihi... essa noite eu vou dormir feliz! – Kagome disse entre risos, depois de ver o sorriso arrogante do Inuyasha murchar com a surpresa.

E assim a noite passou calmamente, considerando que após algumas horas de protestos, Inuyasha caiu na exaustão e ambos conseguiram dormir tranqüilamente.

_**Continua...**_

**--------------------------**

Wooi pessoal n.n 

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo /o/_

_Agradeço de coração a todos que estão gostando da fic e que estão comentando! Sério mesmo, não sabem como isso me incentiva a continuar..._

_Bom, outra coisa é que eu estou tentando deixar o mais verossímil o possível, porque fica mais engraçada se parecer que pode acontecer com qualquer um isso nê? Já que o projeto original da fic tinha muuuita fantasia..._

_Só para se ter uma pequena noção, a Kagome seria uma bruxa! Mas acho que ia complicar muito, então deixei como está..._

_Ai, ai, ai, chega de encher vocês com as minhas bobagens nê? Então, até o próximo capitulo!_

_Kissus, ja ne_

_Haki-chan_

**--------------------------------**

**No próximo capítulo...**

Se preparem! Muita surpresa ainda vai rolar! Não entendeu? Quatro palavrinhas que resumem o próximo capitulo inteiro:

**#Café – beijo – banheiro – faculdade#**

"_Eu não sou um saco de batatas!"_

"_Você já teve aquela sensação de que quando tudo está ruim... vai piorar ainda mais?"_

"_Eu vou chamar a polícia! Perseguição no banheiro é crime!"_

"_Quer um beijo?"_


	3. Confusões do primeiro dia

_**Disclaimer: **Okay's, novamente venho aqui me tortur, digo, fazer o disclaimer. Os direitos dos personagens dessa fic são exclusivamente da Rumiko-san, mas se um dia eu tiver oportunidade de possui-los, podem deixar que eu aviso o-o/xD_

_¤-----------¤----------¤fic de Inuyasha¤---------¤----------¤_

_¤------escrita por Haki------¤_

_**Itazura amai**_

_Capitulo3_

Confusões do primeiro dia

Um dia comum, uma manhã comum, uma universitária comum saindo para a faculdade no mais completo comum... bom, SERIA comum se a universitária não fosse a protagonista da fic, Kagome Higurashi.

Lá estava ela, pronta para sair, apenas tomando seu rotineiro café pela manhã.

Muito contente por poder ir tranqüilamente em seu primeiro dia na faculdade, sem encontrar o Inuyasha (ora, para quê tanta formalidade? Não precisamos chamá-lo de Inuyasha, podemos dizer logo, 'a besta do Inuyasha' o/)

Porém... (oh, porque sempre tem um porém nessa minha triste vida? T-T) ao abrir a porta para sair do apartamento, notou uma pequena coisinha: ela estava trancada. E 'coincidentemente', a chave não estava com ela.

Eis que Kagome estreita os olhos na direção do quarto do possuidor da chave, com um lindo pensamento: "Nota mental: não esquecer de matar o Inuyasha com requintes de crueldade."

Bom, e como Kagome tinha um grande orgulho (eu sou japonesa e não desisto nunca o/), se negou a ir pedir a chave nos primeiros cinco minutos em que tentou abrir a porta a marretadas, chutes, serras elétricas e coisas do tipo.

Mas só depois da tentativa frustrada de arrombar a porta com o ombro, deixando um provável deslocamento ósseo (sem comentário ¬¬'' ), ela resolveu ceder e ir falar com o hanyou (ok, não desisto QUASE nunca u.u')

Silenciosamente, ela adentra o quarto, cujo o mesmo continuava escuro, razão de Inuyasha ainda estar dormindo.

O curioso era que este, durante o sono, murmurava palavras e frases. Kagome, então, se aproximou dele a fim de tentar entender o que dizia (já ouviram aquele ditado: "a curiosidade matou o gato"?)

-Hmm... quer... quer um beijo?

-O.o'?

-ZUP!-

Inuyasha que permanecia deitado, a agarra e rouba um beijo de Kagome...

-PLAFT!-

E ela por sua vez, retribuiu com nada mais, nada menos que um estalado tapa (ué, o que esperavam? Que eu o agarrasse e engolisse o coitado o-o''?)

Agora imaginem a cena:

Kagome estava de pé, frente ao hanyou, com o rosto vermelho e a mão tremendo pelo tapa.

Enquanto Inuyasha permanecia sentado na cama, esfregando a área atingida (com a mesma cara de uma múmia que despertou de um sono de mil anos...)

-Sua maluca! Por que fez isso!

-E ainda pergunta! Como tem coragem de agarrar uma donzela inocente como eu!

-Bah! Lá vem você com essa história de donzela de novo... quantas vezes eu tenho que te explicar que não tem nenhuma donzela aqui? Você principalmente, que passa longe de 'donzela' e muito menos de 'inocente'. Acho que 'maluca que fugiu do manicômio' combina mais...

-Seu...!

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo (bem, depois das três primeiras vezes você se acostuma o/), Kagome ergue um dos caixotes de mudança de Inuyasha e...

-KABONG!-

...O atira carinhosamente na cabeça dele. E continuando com seus gestos naturais ela o avisa:

-Olha Inuyasha, se por acaso eu chegar atrasada na faculdade por SUA culpa, o próximo alvo em que eu vou mirar, vai ser bem mais doloroso... - diz terminando a frase com um lindo sorriso cínico forçado.

-O.o'' que sorriso mais assassino ¬¬'

-ABRA A PORTA AGORA!

-Não berre, sua escandalosa! Eu também tenho que sair, portanto, só deixe que eu me troque, valeu?

(Fico pensando se ele não se cansa de se fazer de 'eu sou bom' ¬¬)

Tendo a batalha ganha, Kagome se dirigiu ao seu quarto, certa de que logo estaria na faculdade, afinal, um garoto não demora tanto para se aprontar, certo? Errado.

Já havia se passado meia hora e nada do Inuyasha abrir a porta. Mais quinze minutos e ela estaria atrasada.

Nervosa, ela correu até a cozinha para tomar a única coisa que a acalmava (café, o líquido dos Deuses o/). Mas uma coisa lhe chama a atenção: a porta escancarada do banheiro e o som de chuveiro ligado.

-Esse Inuyasha... é um relaxado mesmo! Deve ter saído do banho e esquecido de desligar o chuveiro!

Sem cerimônia alguma, ela entrou no banheiro, abriu a porta do box, mas... surpresa!

Ela se depara com um Inuyasha embaixo do chuveiro, envolto no denso vapor que se concentrava pelo óbvio fato dele estar ali há algum tempo, mostrando um misto de vergonha e muuuuuuito constrangimento. Afinal, essa é uma cena um tanto quanto... delicada.

Então, com a maior naturalidade do universo racional, ela saiu do banheiro, fechou a porta e começou a gritar.

-Aaaaahhhh! Inuyasha!

-Sua maluca tarada! Eu vou chamar a polícia! Perseguição no banheiro é crime! – responde Inuyasha de dentro do banheiro.

-E-eu não sou tarada! E caso você não saiba... perseguição é crime em qualquer lugar, não é exclusividade do banheiro ¬¬'

Então surge o garoto constrang, quer dizer, surge Inuyasha na porta, envolvendo apenas a cintura com uma toalha (olha, se eu tirasse uma foto dele nessa hora, venderia que nem água, eu garanto!).

-Pode se considerar com sorte por eu não levar isso a sério, sua maníaca ¬¬ eu sei que a vontade de ver alguém tão bom e gostoso como eu é irresistível.

-Aliás, Inuyasha...

-Que foi?

-Não é cansativo ser tão convencido não? Só tome cuidado para não esbarrar no seu ego que hoje ele tá inflado.

- ¬¬

Bom, resumindo a mais uma discussão cotidiana, onde um certo Inuyasha é golpeado por caixotes voadores, cinco minutos depois os dois estavam correndo a caminho da faculdade de Tókio.

E novamente, Inuyasha corria como um condenado arrastando sua pobre vítima, também chamada de Kagome.

-Inu... Inuyasha!

-Pare de resmungar! O que quer agora!

-Eunãosouumsacodebatatas!

-Quê?

-EU NÃO SOU UM SACO DE BATATAS PARA VOCÊ FICAR ME ARRASTANDO ASSIM!

-Feh! Então não quer a minha ajuda? Por acaso a 'senhorita' consegue chegar na faculdade em menos de cinco minutos?

-Anou... não ç.ç

-Eu posso te levar... mas você terá que arrumar aquelas mudanças ainda HOJE. Topa?

-Fazer o que né... eu aceito.

Após isso, só se via um vulto prateado veloz, aparentemente carregando uma garota que berrava exageradamente: "Aaaiiiê! Eu quero desceeeeerr!"

_-CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS NA FACULDADE DE TÓKIO-_

Uma garota descabelada de longos cabelos negros percorria o corredor resmungando algo sozinha.

-Ai... acho que meu estômago vai pular para fora... mas pelo menos cheguei a tempo, e apesar do dia ter começado mal... parece que vai piorar muito mais TT-TT(você já teve aquela sensação de quando tudo está ruim... vai piorar mais ainda?)

Coincidentemente, essa sensação que Kagome estava sentindo, aumentou bem mais quando ela viu um grupo de garotas correndo em sua direção dizendo "é ela!"

-Ai, meu Kami...

**_Continua..._**

_¤------¤------¤_

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

"_-O que eu fiz para merecer isso..."_

"_-Sou Miroku Watanabi."_

"-Você quer o quê?"

"-Inuyasha... por favor...não."


End file.
